Roxie McTerrier
|accessdate=2018-06-27}} | alias = | species = Boston Terrier | sex = Female | birthday = |quotes = "I like hanging out and saying "Hi!" to new pets!" | occupation = | alliance = | goal = | home = Her and Jade's apartment | likes = Meeting new petsA Pet's Best Friend Is... Being Jade's roommate | dislikes = Being dislikedPet, Peeved | eyes = Blue | fur = Brown and white | family = Mabel (sister) | pets = | owner = TessaHomesick as a Dog | friends = Jade Catkin Trip Hamston Quincy Goatee Edie Von Keet Bev Gilturtle | enemies = Petula and her posse | love_interests = Austin Goldenpup (crush) }} Roxie McTerrier is a female Boston Terrier and one of the main characters of Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own. She shares an apartment with Jade Catkin and usually introduces new pets to Paw-Tucket. She is voiced by Diana Kaarina. Biography Roxie is a famous terrier dog in Paw-Tucket. She doesn't have an apartment after burrying a bone in the floor, making it collapse. She later becomes Jade's roommate due to this. According to Jade, she and Roxie also live on the same street in the human world, causing the two to go back and forth with each other. Personality Roxie's energy and recklessness is the focus of multiple episode plots, as her relentless dedication often causes the central conflict for various episodes. She speaks rapidly in excitement which may be overwhelming to new pets, who she loves to see. Being very dedicated to her owners, and optimistic over the world around her, she can often act naively, leading to mistreatment from Petula's posse or misunderstandings with another pet. Physical Appearance Roxie is a blue-eyed, large eared Boston Terrier with no major identifying markings. She is drawn with small, thick eyebrows, very slightly darker than her fur. Relationships General As Roxie maintains an active role in introducing new pets to Paw-Tucket, this mostly garners groans from passers-by, and even her own close friends, who at times grow tired of the act. Jade Catkin Roxie is Jade's partially unwilling roommate, after the resolution to A Pet's Best Friend Is.... Bev Gilturtle Roxie shares an outgoing attitude with Bev, who will take up Roxie's occasional half-done chore if something comes up. Austin Goldenpup Roxie has an obvious crush on Austin, who is seemingly oblivious to this. In The Fast and the Fur-ious, she and Edie gaze at him dreamily, implying their attraction to sporty pets. Mabel Mabel is Roxie's "little sister" in a program called Pet Pals. Roxie really isn't related to Mabel at all, but her role in Mabel's life is to act like a big sister. She mentors Mabel and teaches her the ins-and-outs of life in Paw-Tucket. Tessa Tessa is Roxie's owner. She's a school-age girl, presumably not yet in high school. She takes Spanish classesFour Left Feet, and her mother lovingly encourages her to "get her steps in"Homesick as a Dog (i.e. Get enough physical activity). Roxie owns a doll that could possibly resemble Tessa.Homesick as a Dog Appearances Trivia * Roxie loves her owners and seems to worry a lot about what they think of her. In Pet, Peeved, she tells Jade that she chews her fur if her owners don't tell her "Good girl, Roxie!" enough times per day. * Roxie gets nervous and jumpy when she tries to "eat fancy."All Decked Out * Roxie had floating eyebrows in the first official drawing of the main pets, but in the show and subsequent artwork, her eyebrows are attached to her head. References Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Dogs